Louis and his story
by HeartzandLazerBeamGirl
Summary: A story and several scenes from the point of view of Louis the trumpet playing alligator


**This is my first story and i thought i should make it one of my favorite characters in The Princess and the Frog. I started thing of what Louis was thinking when he met Tiana and Naveen and in Ma Belle Evangeline. And this little story bubbled up to my head.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The evening star was shining bright down on the crescent city and two little girls were listening to a fairy tale that unbeknown by them will soon change their lives.

But the evening star was also shining down into the musky swamps of the bayou and onto a very young, very lonely, very hungry alligator by the name of Louis and also unbeknown by him the simple story about a princess and a frog will change his coarse in the future. But an event that would happen at that moment will probably lead to a change on his whole outlook on life.

Louis was different from other young alligators. Mainly based around the fact he wouldn't go out hunting and stalking like his fellow brethren. He could find plenty of pumpkins, onions, and other vegetables in the bayou that could fill a want for innocent swamp critters. But still, that kind of commitment is very hard for a predator like Louis. He was lying on the banks of the river looking at that familiar old star wishing he could find something good to eat instead of another pocketful of beans.

Louis then heard the familiar sounds of his fellow alligators about a mile away fighting and yelling over a turtle or perhaps a fish. Maybe even a frog. It didn't matter to Louis because it still made him hungrier. Even if he did want to devour the assumingly small animal he was still only a child gater and could never wrestle over the large gators for the prize. It was futile. He was going to starve thought the always overly dramatic reptile.

Or maybe had just gone crazy. He half thought that when he found himself tapping his clawed foot very avidly. He then realized he was tapping his foot to very upbeat music. It was coming from across the water from the lite up steamboat. He and the other swamp animals knew about the human tourist attraction to the bayou and they wisely knew it was best to stay away from the vessels. Even so, Louis had never heard music come out of it before. He felt a force was telling him to follow the boat and Louis being always easily persuaded, he did!

The gator had no idea how long he had been tagging behind but soon enough he had catched up and clawed his way up the wall and onto the riverboat. No one was around to see him and he was small enough to go explore the boat. After passing by the humans cheering on the jazz band he had observed for a few minutes, he soon found a small kitchen near the rear and found that the cook had left some left over food outside the door. Louis was too hungry and exhausted to even comprehend why and dove right into the food. And to his taste it was the best thing he had ever eatened, and he didn't even have to kill anything!

By the time he had finished the meal he realized that a rather large dog about Louis' size was menacingly growling at the reptile that had just eatened his dinner. The canine barked a couple of times when Louis realized it was time to run. The dog had chased the alligator through the kitchen toppling pots and pans and frightening the cook eventually going out the other end of the kitchen causing even more mayhem.

Louis couldn't concentrate clearly but he heard a couple of women's screams while he and the dog behind him were dodging the several chairs and tables men were throwing at them. Sure enough while in the confusion he and the dog had crashed right into the jazz band making a loud disturbing ruckus with the percussions and toppled over most of the instruments including Louis off the boat and into the river.

When Louis emerged from the water he looked back up the boat hearing several people asking themselves what had just occurred and he saw the still angry pooch put its front legs on the railing and give one last growl to him as the boat sailed away.

Louis returned a sneer and looked at the situation he was in. Around him he saw the big base drum drifting near by as well as a couple of trombones and a clarinet. None of these gave interest to him except. The shining golden piece of metal he spotted as the sunrise gave way. Louis swam towards the contraption and picked it up for him to see. It was a simple trumpet. He didn't know why he was drawn to it but he was curious.

He remembered how the trumpetist held and played the instrument. He put the horn to his mouth and blew a very loud and horrible note it had scared a couple of storks that were standing near by. But Louis was determined and continued playing awkward notes. So what if he wasted gifted at it? It was his first time playing and he certainly had plenty of time to practice.


End file.
